A name-based speech grammar provides data to a speech recognition system on how to recognize names. A name-based speech grammar may be used, for example, by a speech recognition system in a mobile device, such as a smart phone, to allow the user of the device to perform an action related to a name. One component of name-based speech grammar generation is name normalization. Name normalization may be performed to determine the pronunciation of a name. Some names may have several possible pronunciations. For example, “conference room 123” may be pronounced as “conference room one hundred twenty three”, “conference room one twenty three”, or “conference room one two three.” Name normalization can add substantial time and processing resources to name-based speech grammar generation. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.